


Orgrimmar Affair

by ItsAvina



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cheating, Elves, F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, MILFs, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAvina/pseuds/ItsAvina
Summary: An orc wife has an affair with an elf and her angry husband bumps into her lover's mother.
Relationships: Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Orc(s) (Warcraft)
Kudos: 9





	Orgrimmar Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Had some writer's block with this one but hope you enjoy

"I don't think we should do this Aledis, he could be home any minute." 

"Relax, if he comes home I can just teleport out," The blood elf reassured the unfaithful orc woman kneeling in front of him, putting pressure on the back of her head and pushing her towards his cock.

Ureda nodded reluctantly and wrapped her lips around the elf's cock, thoroughly coating the head with saliva before making her way further down his shaft. She moaned around the cock as she engulfed it, deepthroating him like a professional whore without reservation. Soon enough she was bobbing her head up and down his cock at a speedy pace, eliciting frequent groans from the elf. Her juicy lips dragged across every inch of cock as she devoured him down to the hilt with every duck of the head. Ureda didn't need much encouragement. A neglectful husband left her thirsty and gave the woman an excuse to cheat. If he wouldn't fulfill her urges then she had no choice but to find someone who would.

Not one to be passive, Aledis grunted and grabbed the base of one of her pigtails, taking control and forcing her face into his groin. The adulterous woman gagged and sputtered as her lover held her in place. Her tongue lashed around desperately underneath the cock filling her mouth for several moments before the elf yanked her head back by the pigtail he was grasping. Ureda gasped for air before snarling up at the man, a toothy grin on her face.

"Is that it?" She barked, causing Aledis to grin back and take hold of both pigtails this time. The orc opened wide, anticipating the assault she was about to endure. Sure enough, she soon found herself being violently pulled back and forth along the elf's shaft by her hair. He held her still and fucked her face for all he was worth, his nuts slapping repeatedly against the underside of her green chin. Ureda took it like a champ, staring up at his pleasure filled face and into those burning emerald eyes. She was just waiting for her well earned reward, hands in lap and lips stretched around Aledis' saliva slick shaft. A few more thrusts and slapping of balls against her chin and she saw his face contort, signaling her sticky prize. He pulled out completely except for the head of his cock which the orc tightly wrapped her greedy lips around. In an instant she felt his cum shoot onto her tongue and down her throat. Ureda sat there gently suckling on the cock head until the stream of sperm stopped, after which she pulled off and opened her mouth wide, proudly displaying the creamy pool of jizz on her tongue before closing her mouth and swallowing. 

Aledis patted his lover on the head and sat down, sighing contentedly. He wasn't much into orc women, but this one was truly something else. Why her husband ignored her needs was beyond him.

"Surely you're not done already?" She asked, looking up at him with that same toothy grin from earlier. 

He looked her in the eye and smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'm not done putting those pigtails to use."

With that, he grabbed her under the arm and pulled her up, spinning her around and pushing her over a nearby table. Ureda grunted as the elf speared himself into her, his hands grasping the thick cheeks of her lime colored ass. He beat his hips against her fiercely, his abrupt assault causing the orc woman to moan in unrestrained passion as she was so suddenly violated. A plate crashed to the ground and the table wobbled but neither paid it any mind, so engrossed in their carnal affair were they.

Aledis gave Ureda's ass a harsh slap before reaching for her shaking pigtails and pulling back on them, forcing a grunt out of the orc woman as she arched her back to accomodate him and pushed against his cock. This rough fucking was what she had been longing for and it increased in both pleasure and intensity as their affair continued. Ureda's free flowing juices pooled onto the table and floor below, a tangible reflection of the pleasure flowing through her muscular body. It had been too long since she had last gotten laid and it showed. She was anything but quiet, her constant moans and bestial noises spurring the elf on and driving him to fuck her until she was an incoherent mess. A series of hard thrusts forced a notably orcish grunt out of her and with her hair being used as reins she could do nothing but lie there and accept her punishment. She did so happily and when her lover finally let go of her hair to grip her ass and give it a slap she began to bounce it back, desperately thrusting herself against him. The orc slammed her ass against the elf, doing her best to bruise his pelvis as she sought out her release.

"You're pretty rough for a priest," she snarled over the clapping of flesh on flesh.

"You're pretty slutty for a wife," he barked back teasingly. 

Her grunts nearly drowned out her lover's own moans and did well to disguise the noise of a key clicking and a door creaking open. Aledis violently slammed his hips into her backside, causing her ass to ripple as he pulled back hard on Ureda's pigtails. He groaned loudly, hands squeezed iron tight around the orc's hair as he erupted inside of her. The two quivered and shook as they came simultaneously, the blood elf emptying his balls within his orc lover who groaned in sublime satisfaction.

"What the hell is this!?" 

Ureda's eyes, which had previously been locked on the ceiling as her pigtails were being pulled, drifted down to her angry green husband standing in the doorway. 

"Looks like that's my queue to go." Aledis disappeared in an instant, causing Ureda to fall forward onto the table with her pussy leaking the evidence of her affair.

"Was that the damn healer!?" 

Ureda nodded awkwardly, wishing the elf had teleported her away as well.

"You're home early!"

—————

Krogar burst out of the door to his home and stormed off, leaving his shouting wife behind.

"I can't believe that bitch was cheating on me. And with an elf no less!"

The scorned husband stormed through the streets of Orgrimmar, not paying attention to where he was going as he fumed. He walked without direction for nearly half an hour before finally bumping into an unfortunate passerby. 

"Watch where you're going you damn brute!" The posh voice of a blood elf woman shouted up at him. So engrossed in his anger was he that he had accidentally sent her sprawling onto the ground. Around her were a pile of boxes and a satchel containing who knows what. 

"Who are you calling a brute, lady?" 

"Help me with these will you? It's the least you could do." The elf ignored him and stood up, dusting her robes off and fixing her hair.

"Why should I?" he barked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because you nearly broke my neck and if you don't I'll get the authorities," she barked back at him in a voice used to giving orders before beginning to walk away.

"Hurry it up will you, dear?"

Krogar growled but obeyed, picking up the woman's possessions and following her down the road. They walked in silence for several minutes before arriving at a well sized house that clearly indicated her upperclass status. Upon reaching the door the blood elf waved her hand, unlocking the magical mechanism on the door in a brief shimmer of light. She stepped inside and ushered him in with another wave of the hand.

"Come in then, don't just leave them at the door." 

Krogar grumpily followed the woman inside, mumbling a curse in orcish as he stepped into the well furnished home. The door behind him closed with a loud thud, causing the orc to jump and the tower of boxes he was holding to nearly come crashing down.

"An orc scared of a door, now I've seen it all." The elf sighed and gestured towards a large walk-in closet. "In here if you would, darling." 

"Darling? What are you my grandmother?" Krogar snorted but did as he was asked, depositing the boxes onto the floor in the closet and then turning to face the demanding woman. 

She crossed her arms and tilted her blonde head in thought for a second before responding. 

"I'm 5486 years old. Certainly older than your grandmother as well as your grandmother's grandmother. It's actually quite amazing how short lived you orcs are. Though, considering how unsophisticated you lot are that may be for the better." The self-admittedly old woman chuckled and then paused for a second before continuing. "No offense of course."

"No offense? You don't even know me and I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm about 5 times your size. I just figured out my wife was having an affair and like you said, I'm unsophisticated so what's stopping me from wringing your little neck?" Krogar was beginning to fume again as the anger from his wife's affair started to return. Of course he would never do what he was suggesting but he was curious as to how this woman had the audacity to speak to him as she did.

"Oh relax, dear. I'm well aware of our difference in size, but I wouldn't recommend trying to assault me. I might have to use some of that self-closing door magic on you if you do." She smiled and sat down at an obviously sin'dorei crafted table furnished with engravings of phoenixes. 

"Look lady I helped you because you threatened to call the guards on me, so if you don't need my help anymore I'm just gonna get going, okay?" 

"Alright then I need your help!" The elf beamed up at him and then hopefully clasped her hands together.

Krogar bared his fangs at her and made to turn around, ignoring the elf practically begging for him to stay.

"Oh come on, where are you going to go? Back to your wife?"

He paused for a long moment before sighing and slowly turning around. The elf gave him an encouraging nod as he moved to sit down across from her.

"So glad you could make it, dear! This city is so drab and it gets awfully boring sitting here all day with nobody but my son for company. Oh, I just envy my friends back at Silvermoon!"

"Not sophisticated enough for you I imagine," Krogar said mockingly, his chin resting against the palm of his hand. 

"Something like that, yes." She looked away towards a clock on the wall and then back to him. "I know, how about some tea? You had to carry those heavy boxes afterall!" 

A bottle and a couple of silver goblets with phoenixes matching the table engravings floated over and poured themselves. From the bottle flowed a dark red liquid which filled both goblets before floating away out of sight. Krogar had watched awkwardly, unaccustomed to his drinks pouring themselves. The woman—who he was starting to think of as a captor—was right though, he was parched. He lifted the goblet to his lips and steadily drank from it.

"This isn't tea," he said, placing the empty goblet back down onto the table. He didn't mind.

"My apologies, I didn't notice," she replied, placing her own empty goblet down. "One might say wine is the tea of the sin'dorei, anyways." A napkin floated over and gingerly wiped her lips.

Krogar looked at her, amazed she could down such a large goblet of wine just as quickly as he had done.

"So... you said you had a son?" Despite himself he was beginning to take interest in the odd and very old elf.

"Yes, that's correct!" She brightened up from the question, sitting up straight as a board and nodding with her hands in her lap. "In fact, I have 5 sons and 6 daughters. My eldest is a priest doing work here for those injured at war or something. Of course as a good mother I came along with him. Stranger in a strange land and all that I figured he could use a familiar face." She raised her chin high as she said this, clearly proud of her motherly doting. 

"A priest?" A blood elf priest?" Krogar's eyes narrowed as he practically spat the words out.

"Of course!" she laughed. "What else would he be, a troll?"

"And his name?"

"My apologies, after a few millenia you start to forget your manners. I am Viera Sunstriker, instructor of the arcane, dodger of stuffy high society parties and esteemed member of Sin'dorei nobility. My son's name is Aledis Sunstriker, a military priest as I've already mentioned. Pleasure to meet you..." She trailed off expecting him to fill in the blank with his own name.

"You're his MOTHER?" Krogar slammed his fist on the table, causing one of the goblets to fall over on it's side.

"Oh, so you know him!"

"He's the one fucking my wife!" he yelled, gripping his hair as if he was going to pull it out.

"Really? An orc having an affair with one of my kind? Unheard of, even for someone as old as I!" Viera did not seem particularly bothered by the fact that her son was putting the screws to her guest's wife. If anything she seemed giddy with excitement over fresh new gossip. Krogar on the other hand was anything but thrilled.

"I ought to find him and rip his heart out!" He grabbed his goblet and squeezed, denting the fine piece of craftsmanship.

"Now, now, there's no need for that kind of talk. What you need is some time to calm down. I can't have you out there trying to kill my son." She worked on peeling the goblet out of the orc's hand as she spoke. "I've got a great idea, why don't you stay here for a couple of days? It'll give you time away from your wife and help cure my boredom. It's a win-win!"

"Hah! I don't even know you and you want me to stay here? What are you trying to pull?" 

"Little old me? I'm just trying to help, darling" She sounded genuinely shocked at the nefarious implication. "You should respect your elders more, you know."

"Elders?! You're not my—" Krogar jumped up in his seat, his bulging eyes fixated on the smirking elf seated in front of him.

"Not your what?" Viera Sunstriker's smirk grew as she gazed across the table at Krogar. Underneath the table her foot was busy digging into the orc's crotch, causing him to squirm like his britches were on fire.

"M-my elder," he stuttered, voice practically a whisper.

"Like I said before, I'm old enough to be your mother and more." She paused for a moment, pressing her little foot further against her guest's hardening trouser snake. "Or perhaps you'd like to be my daddy for a day or two. If you reconsider my offer that is."

Krogar bolted up out of his seat, the erection in his pants clearly visible now that it was no longer hidden underneath the table.

"Should I take that as a yes?" The eccentric noblewoman giggled.

"One day, that's all!" he exclaimed after nervously clearing his throat.

"Let's just play it by ear, okay dear?" The elf's glowing emerald eyes drifted down towards the man's crotch. "First I think we should deal with that rather large problem of yours."

Viera dropped down onto her knees in front of Krogar and made short work of removing his trousers, grabbing it by the band and yanking it down. His now freed cock bounced up and would have wacked her in the face if not for her exceptional reflexes. She looked up at him, long elven eyebrows raised and clearly impressed.

"How exquisite. Tell me, what was your name again?" She grasped his shaft and began to stroke it even as she spoke, clearly eager to get started.

"Krogar," he grunted back.

No sooner had the word left his mouth than he felt the sensation of the elf's lips around his shaft and his cock sliding across her warm tongue. She hummed a pleased "Mm!" and carried on until his cock brushed past her tonsils and gradually inched down her throat. Afterwhich, she pulled back and began to suck on the tip like a straw, her angular cheeks hollowing out further while her right hand gripped and twisted the base of the orc's shaft. Viera's hand-mouth coordination had it's desired effect, and she giggled around the cock in her mouth in response to Krogar's increasing groans. 

"Are you sure just one day will suffice, dear?" she asked before once more wrapping her lips around the thick green shaft standing at attention in front of her. He didn't reply but she didn't mind, so engrossed was she in her task. It was a wonderful cock, something she had been deprived of for far too long and she made good show of it. Though she couldn't fit the entire thing into her mouth, she never-the-less happily bobbed her head up and down upon Krogar's throbbing shaft. Strands of her well groomed hair started to fall out of place but the ancient elf wasn't about to let some misplaced hair over the eye get in the way of her first experience with orc cock. 

Viera pulled off of the earthy tasting shaft with a pop and a lick of the lips. She took a momentary breather, winking up at her guest who looked like he was in seventh heaven. Not one for long breaks, the horny mother resumed her work, lifting Krogar's shaft and ducking underneath it. She attacked his balls with gusto, lathering the heavy sack with saliva and sucking the orbs into her hungry mouth. 

"You taste absolutely divine," she purred, right hand still stroking his shaft as she lapped at his balls. 

Krogar grunted in reply and pulled her away, interrupting the platinum haired MILF's sloppy ministrations. "Open," he ordered, holding her by the chin with his thumb teasing her lips open. 

Viera accepted the man's thumb into her mouth and sucked on it for a bit before opening wide. His thumb was soon replaced by the thump of his cock onto her awaiting tongue. With his hands gripping her around the ears, he pushed forward until the elf's mouth was physically incapable of taking anymore of his massive length. She sputtered around the good 7 inches of orc cock working it's way into her gullet but otherwise made no effort to pull away. If not for how thick his length was, Krogar imagined the ancient and clearly experienced woman could have probably taken him all the way to the base.

He slowly withdrew the majority of his manhood from the warmth of her mouth, and, with her ears providing ample leverage, began to face fuck her. Viera didn't object in the slightest. Even if it was the biggest cock she had ever had, after 5000 years she had plenty of experience taking dick. With every fervent thrust into her mouth came lewd squelching noises from the cock being slammed down her throat. She reached under her robes and began to finger herself, her juices staining both her panties and her hands while her face was used as a tool for the orc to get himself off. Viera moaned intensely, seemingly prompting Krogar to change his pace. His grip on her tightened and his thrusts became faster as he withdrew less of his cock from her mouth with every short thrust. He pistoned in and out of her like a machine, his grunting becoming more frantic.

It was obvious he was about to burst, and the elf was hungry for it. The hand rubbing her clit increased to a pace just as frantic as her lover's thrusts. Krogar eventually came to a quick stop, cock jammed as far as it could go down her throat. He erupted inside of her just like that, forcing every drop into her stomach until he eventually pulled back, leaving Viera to happily suck the rest out of his fat green tip. The genteel woman sucked every last drop out of him and then sucked some more for good measure. Once she was through she pulled away from his cock and looked up at him.

"How unsophisticated!" she exclaimed. "I like it!" 

A hand towel floated over and wiped at her mouth before drifting back to where it came from.

"I must say, darling, you taste almost as marvelous as that wine we just drank." 

Krogar gave her a haggard laugh in response and then sat down, taking a slight reprieve after that much needed blowjob. His eyes closed as he caught his breath and when he opened them Viera Sunstriker stood naked in front of him, hands on her hips. She was tall and thin with pale skin and breasts noticeably larger than those of his more muscular wife. Her robes had hidden them much too well. Her hair was brushed back with two tendrils of hair flowing down to rest on top of her breasts. A pony tail with a clasp at the base hung high over her swept back hair which extended down to the middle of her back. The horny mother spun around to show herself off fully, allowing Krogar a good look at her well-shaped elven booty. Not being as muscular as his orc wife, Viera's ass wasn't as toned as Ureda's. But for a 5000 year old woman she certainly had quite the ass on her.

"Surely a stud like you isn't done yet?"

Krogar slowly stood up as he admired her, his cock at full mast again. He grabbed Viera and not-so-gently guided her onto the table. She sat down and, overly eager herself, spread her legs for her well endowed guest. Krogar wasted no time, he was in more of a hurry than ever before. He slapped his fat green cock against her pussy before guiding it in, spearing her on the biggest cock she had ever taken in 5000 years.

"Oh, by the Sunwell," she murmured, eyes transfixed upon the massive cock which was slowly and delightfully boring into her. Inch after inch of the monstrous shaft disappeared inside of her until after what seemed like ages her overstuffed pussy had taken him in his entirety. The elf dropped her head back with a satisfied moan and shot it back up again, an ecstatic look upon her beautiful face. Their eyes met and they both grinned. The two were hungry and practically desperate for one another.

"Exquisite! Is this what I've been missing out on?" 

Krogar was thinking the same thing. The ancient elf he was currently balls deep in was probably the tightest woman he had ever been with. He wrapped his massive hands around her thin waist and ground himself against her, prompting a satisified coo from his impromptu lover. Viera was already sopping wet and when the orc pulled out to begin his onslaught her juices clung to his shaft like a life preserver. 

He tightened his grip around her and buried himself back within her with one hard thrust, forcing the air out of her lungs and causing her more than an orc sized handful of tits to jiggle tantalizingly in front of him. Krogar grunted as he began to dick down the elf, glad he had accidentally bumped into her on the streets. Surely this must be some kind of sympathetic gift from the elements he thought, his balls slapping against his host's upturned ass. His assault was relentless and once it began nothing could stop him. He pounded Viera's tight hairless pussy until she was a hysterical mess screaming desperately in a language he couldn't understand. Krogar grabbed her by the leg and spread it wider, giving him better access to her quivering cunt as he drilled himself into her. The mewling elf reached down to desperately rub at her clit, eyes rolling back up into her head. Thalassian words of encouragement continued to spill from her lips with the occasional orcish mixed in.

"You wonderful brute!" she cried, body convulsing as she came. Her juices squirted out onto her frantic fingers and the monstrous cock driving her insane. 

Even as she came Krogar never stopped, his muscular body slamming down into the mature Sin'dorei woman with reckless abandon. The bright and luxurious home was beginning to sound like a whore house. A cacophony of orcish grunts, slapping of flesh on flesh and it's owner's own thrilled cries filled the lavish dwelling. Viera had never had an orc partner before but as she lay there getting her brains fucked out by one she knew it would not be the last. By this point she was completely laid back onto the table, her fat tits and long ears bouncing wildly as her green lover railed into her from above. She stared up at him wide eyed, her brain thoroughly fucked into an over-stimulated mess. 

Krogar was a beast. Rough and full of vigor, he continued to pound the elf mother's overstretched cunt into the table with no sign of stopping. This continued for what seemed like ages and every time the lofty noblewoman came her eyes would drift up into her head with a shiver. He had lost count of how many times this had happened, but his release had still yet to come. Every plunge into her tight pussy brought him closer and closer to erupting, his piston-like thrusts becoming increasingly intense. His gaze drifted down from her delirious face to her tantalizing breasts and he vowed to paint them with his semen. Noticing his gawking, Viera wrapped her arms under her bouncing tits, boxing them in and providing her lover with an even better view.

It didn't take much longer of this for Krogar to reach his limit. The rough dicking he was giving the Sin'dorei came to an abrupt stop as he erupted inside of her. His thick jizz drowned her insides, threatening the mother with another baby if it was even possible and if not for a handy contraceptive spell she had wisely cast earlier. The satisfied orc pulled out, his thick cock pulling at Viera's insides and causing her to moan softly. The absence of his cock left the elf's cunt a gaping cream filled mess and she gasped when Krogar quickly pulled her down until his dripping manhood hovered over her motherly busom. He jerked himself off onto her chest, shooting streaks of cum across her mountainous tits until he was finally spent. 

"Such vigor!" Viera exclaimed, pressing her cum coated breasts together and admiring the cock resting ontop of them. 

Krogar grunted and slapped his manhood against her sticky tits before stepping back, allowing his satisfied lover to stand up on shaky legs.

"You were phenomenal, darling! I dare even say I should have done this years ago." Viera Sunstriker smiled at him, one hand gently rubbing his arm while the other was already lifting a glass of wine to her lips. 

"Done already?" he asked, the disappointment in his voice well apparent.

"Are you telling me you can keep going?" The noblewoman's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose in surprise. Sure enough, Krogar's juice covered cock was still rock hard.

"Well then, let's put that wonderful orcish vitality to good use!"

Viera turned around to face the table, showing off that thick elven booty she usually kept hidden under expensive robes. Age and childbirth had done nothing to degrade her figure. If anything it had enhanced it, sculpting her thighs, breasts and butt to perfection. She was a testament to the wonders of blood elven physiology. She wiggled her behind a bit before draping herself over the elegant table, her long legs spread wide in an open invitation. The 5486 year old MILF couldn't get enough and neither could Krogar. He stepped into position behind her and Viera could feel her heart thumping as the orc's shaft brushed against her still dripping cunt. His hands moved to grip the cheeks of her ass, roughly manhandling her pale behind and mottling her pristine skin. 

As fun as this was for Krogar, Viera Sunstriker was quickly losing her patience. She could feel her lover's powerful cock grinding against her and she was dying to get dicked down a second time. 

"Listen darling, I'm glad you've found a new hobby but—" The noblewoman was interrupted by the loud smack of Krogar's hand against her ass. Her butt jiggled and she let out an involuntary squeal, causing her face and the tips of her long ears to flush red with embarrassment. Krogar's hands resumed their indecent work as if nothing had happened.

"That was uncall—" Another harsh smack, this time on the other cheek. Viera squealed again, her body tensing up and then slowly relaxing. She could feel the stinging red handprints upon her ass and, deciding not to speak up for a third time, opted instead to quietly mumble to herself.

"So unsophisticated... have it your way then." She spoke quietly in Thalassian, making sure that the orc would neither be able to hear nor understand her. Despite this, he gave her another slap, this time lighter and more playful. Viera huffed like a scolded child and glanced back at him over her shoulder, a long blonde eyebrow waving as if she was shaking her finger at him.

Krogar had had enough fun toying with the sexy elf mother's booty. He removed one hand from her battered asscheek and gripped his cock, lining it up with her entrance before pushing forward. His fat cockhead penetrated her with a grunt and a husky moan. Viera had finally gotten what she yearned for and she moaned every toe curling inch of the way. It filled her completely and stretched her pussy to the utmost limit. It was the perfect cock she thought as she practically melted into the table. 

Krogar slammed the last few inches home, prompting an 'oof' from the woman and a small ripple to resonate along her ass. Hilted as he was, it allowed him to appreciate just how ridiculously tight she was. He moved his hands to her slender waist, keeping a firm hold on her as he began to pound her in true orcish fashion. Rough and with his hips beating into her ass like thunder, Krogar was determined to humble the imperious blood elf. He fucked her like she had never been fucked before and every shocking thrust racked her body with pleasure. She couldn't help but cum over and over again, her home once again becoming filled with the lewd and carnal sounds of their love making. 

Viera collapsed onto the table, no longer having the strength to support herself upon her elbows. She laid her head down and grasped the edge of the table while her unsophisticated lover continued to hammer away at her like a jackhammer. This was not how she intended her day to go when she left her home this morning but as another 10 inches of orc cock rearranged her insides she couldn't help but smile euphorically.

"Gods, you're amazing," she groaned, pushing her ass back up against him to give him even better access to her glistening pussy. "I could get used to this."

Krogar admired the blood elf's bouncing ass as he fucked her silly. Every thrust sent a wave rippling across the milky white skin of her cheeks and every now and then he would give one a sharp slap. Where as before Viera would squeal, now she did nothing but moan like a whore whenever she was spanked. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last within the tight elf and so he took her by the reigns, reaching over and grabbing her by her blonde ponytail. She gasped as she was wrenched up off of the table, her back forced to arch slightly and her breasts now free to bounce. Krogar never stopped fucking her as he did this, eager to once again fill her back up full of his baby batter. Just a few more desperate thrusts and he was there, roaring as he erupted inside of the sex crazed noblewoman. 

Viera moaned stupidly as she came as well, grinding herself back upon the dick that filled her up so completely and gave her the best lay of her entire 5486 year old life. She gripped the edge of the table with strength she didn't know she had as her body shook and her glowing eyes rolled straight up into her skull. It was an orgasm like never before and she could have sworn that she blacked out for a split second. The gorgeous and thoroughly fucked Sin'dorei could feel Krogar's cum fill every inch of her insides, trying desperately in vain to impregnate her. A slap on her behind from Krogar's free hand snapped her back to her senses. Her body quivered as her consciousness finally returned and her eyes rolled back down from inside of her head. What she saw completely soured her mood. 

"You!" shouted three voices.

Viera's son had teleported himself right in front of the copulating couple and not one of them was happy about it.

"What are you doing to my mother?!" Aledis Sunstriker's hands began to shine with a powerful light. This light illuminated the room and caused the sweaty couple to glisten in a glorious afterglow.

"What have you been doing with my wife?! Krogar yanked back on the irritated mother's ponytail, causing her scalp to sting and eliciting a grunt from her and a snarl from the angry priest. She shot the orc an annoyed look before turning her attention back to her son.

"How many times have I told you to KNOCK INSTEAD OF TELEPORTING IN?!" Viera yelled. With a violent wave of her hand she teleported her son away.

"Where the hell did he go?" Krogar's anger from earlier in the day had returned in full force. He let go of the elf and pulled out before walking over to where Aledis had stood. His large green hands gripped at the air as if the home wrecker was standing there invisible, causing Viera to look at him incredulously. All dick no brains, she thought with a shrug. Not that she minded of course.

"Relax, dear. I simply ported him back to where he came from. Honestly I don't know how many centuries it's going to take to teach that boy some manners." Viera sighed and sat up on the table.

"So then he's probably back at my house with my wife!" Krogar roared, causing the elf to cover her pointy ears. "All of this rage has made me horny again!"

The orc stomped over to Viera and scooped her up by the behind, prompting her to happily wrap her arms and legs around him. She could feel his monster of a cock pressing against her stomach and delighted in his endless stamina.

"Ooh, daddy," Viera Sunstriker giggled.

Her stay in Orgrimmar just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
